Shirai Ryu
The Shirai Ryu were a clan of Japanese ninja credited for bringing ninjutsu and other secret martial arts to Japan from China. For years, they were bitter rivals with the Lin Kuei, from which they had originally sprung. They were eventually wiped out by the necromancer Quan Chi, who destroyed all of the members of the clan and blamed it on the Lin Kuei. Bi Han, the second Sub-Zero, was specifically blamed for death of Hanzo Hasashi's family. The Shirai Ryu was formed many years ago by a Lin Kuei warrior named Takeda. He eventually grew tired of the Lin Kuei and left the clan. However, leaving the clan is punishable by death, and Takeda was sought after by Lin Kuei assassins. He left China and returned to his homeland in Japan, where he offered his services to the lords and generals. His art gradually spread throughout Japan and developed into the art of ninjutsu. In addition to teaching his new art form, he also taught modified versions of Lin Kuei tactics, as well as revealing many of their secrets. This only further infuriated the Lin Kuei when Takeda's teachings became well-known with many followers throughout Japan. His followers became known as the Shirai Ryu. Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei became tremendous rivals. Takeda's clan mocked the Lin Kuei by dressing in similar outfits of yellow color and teaching modified versions of their own secrets. He managed to avoid many assassination attempts well into his later years. He was eventually killed by poison in his tea. It was never known if Lin Kuei was responsible for his death. The animosity between Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu continued after his death, as the Shirai Ryu became more prominent. Battle vs. Hylian Soldier (By AnnhilationNation) It was 2 PM in the Haunted Grove, as a Hylian was out with hsi Poacher's Saw, cutting down wood for hsi family, as he kept his equipment for defense, however, he did not notice, a ninja in a yellow tunic up from the tree. As the Hylian was working, the ninja hopped down, as the acute hearing of the Hylian got him aware to something. He propped up his saw, and grabbed his Kokuri sword and Deku shield, and went to investigate. He walked out into the open, as the ninja hopped down, and landed in a position where he lands on one foot, and one knee, as his hand catches him. He then quickly lifts his head up, and fires a poisoned dart from his fukibari, which was deflected by the Deku shield. He then draws his mugai ryu, as the two clash into a swordfight. Their swords clash, as steel met steel, while sparks flew. Both fighters kept clashing swords, as the mugai ryu hits the deku shield, as the Hylian goes for a lower slash, as the Shirai-ryu backs away, causing a grazing slash to his torso. The ninja kicks the Hylian in the chest, which causes him to stagger, as he dashes into the woods. He runs back, and equipped his Goegendag, as the Hylian was in pursuit. the Shirai-ryu fired his rope dart at the Hylian, as he raised his Deku shield to stop the weapon, however, it was lodged into his shield. "COME HERE!!!" The Shirai-ryu shouted as he reeled in the rope dart, casuign the Hylian to stumble towards him. The ninja tries a homerun swing with the Goegendag with the blunt end, however the Hylian used the shield to deflect it, however it was shattered into splinters, as the impact fractured the Hylian's arm. He tries to gig him with the point, as the Hylian rolled away, and ran towards his weapons, as the Shirai-ryu ran in pursuit. The Hylian goes back to his saw, as the bulky tool was solid enough to kill an octorok with ease, it could most definately take out another human, while attaching his bow onto his back, with a lone arrow in the case. He turned around, as the ninja hurled his Goegendag like a javelin, as the Hylian used his saw and knocked it out of the sky. The Hylian was about to charge at the ninja, however, he throws his rope dart, and swings it around, to wrap the rope around the saw, as both weapons are locked at a stalemate. The Hylian used his Kokuri sword, and severed the cord, before charging at him with the deadly saw, before placing his sword back in it's scabbard. As the Hylian charged, the Shirai-Ryu quickly drawn his sword, and clashed against the bulky weighted saw, as the blade broken. realizing his danger, he ducked and rolled out of the way, and ran back towards his goegendag. The Hylian dropped the saw, and reached for his Bomb Arrow, as the ninja was retreating, and lit the fuse on it. The Hylian fired the weapon, as the ninja had retrieved the weapon, and rolled out of the way in the nick of time, before he was blown to smitherines. As teh Shirai-ryu began to charge back at his foe, the Hylian pulls out a boomerang, and tosses it in the direction of his foe. The Ninja dodged it, and clashed weapons with the Hyrule native, however, the ninja hit hard enough to knock the saw out of the Hylian's hands. As he was about to thrust his spear point into the Hylian, he had no knowledge that the boomerang was returning, as it knocked the ninja down to the ground, weapon out o fhis hands. The Hylian pulled out his sword, and thrusted it deep into the chest of the Shirai-Ryu, as he coughed up blood. As teh ninja taken his final breath, the Hylian pulled out his bloody sword and raised it into the air and yelled out "HYRULE!!!!" Winner: Hylian Expert's Opinoin I'm suprised at the outcome, but not by much, as the Hylian hit hard at all ranges, unlike teh Shirai-Ryu, who specilized at close up combat. To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. ﻿ Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Asian Warriors Category:Mortal Kombat Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors